


In Which the Duck Family Visits Disneyland

by OhGeeezNotAgain



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Indiana Jones Adventure, Jungle Cruise, Junior Woodchuck Badges, Junior Woodchuck rules, Junior Woodchucks, Meta, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Sibling Bonding, Siblings, That Boulder from Indiana Jones, The Duke of Making a Mess, The Haunted Mansion, Vacation, i hope you like it!!, junior woodchuck guidebook, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform, please let me know!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGeeezNotAgain/pseuds/OhGeeezNotAgain
Summary: The Duck kids visit Disneyland for a day. Each one has a different reason for being there, and it doesn’t take long for things to go hilariously wrong. Can they work together to fix the mess?
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Dewey Duck & Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Huey Duck
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	1. Everywhere at Once

INT. MAIN STREET - MORNING

“Hey Louie, get this…! And this…!” Dewey was posing in front of Sleeping Beauty’s castle at Disneyland. He was wearing a Mickey Mouse hat, blue plastic sunglasses, and a t-shirt that said ‘Team Dewey’ with his own face on it. “Oooh, check it out, it looks like I’ve got the castle in my hand! This is so gonna be my new profile picture…Hey look, it’s the trolley!!”

Louie walked around him, lazily snapping pictures on his phone. “Stand still - I can’t be everywhere at once.”

“But Louie,” Dewey said, “We only have one day at Disneyland! We have to be everywhere at…OHMYGOSH, IT’S UNCLE DONALD!!!” Dewey rushed off in the direction of a costumed cast member.

Webby rushed in, bumping into Louie. “So what’s first!?” she asked excitedly, brandishing a grappling hook. “Vengeful spirits? Death traps?? Harpies???”

“Whoa, whoa!” Louie said, wrenching the grappling hook out of her hand and tossing it into a fountain. “No no no, Webbigail. This is not the place.”

“It’s not!?” Webby said.

“Nope,” Louie continued. “We’re on vacation. Vacation is all about taking it easy, kicking back, spending tons money on unnecessary products. No fights, no invasions, no ‘whhoooaaa,’ no ‘wait, what?’, no ‘ahghhghghg!!’ just…” he took an exaggerated breath, “…relaxing.”

Webby looked utterly bewildered. “So, we’re not here to find a treasure?”

“Nah.” Louie took a picture of Dewey hugging the Donald cast member.

“Or tame some ferocious mythical creatures?”

“Nerp.” 

“Or compete in contests of strength, wits, and the ancient dance rituals of the lost tribes of the Toucanistan Isles?”

“Oh, hey Webby, I got this for you!!” Dewey yelled, rushing over and throwing a ‘Team Dewey’ t-shirt and Minnie Mouse hat over her head. 

“Well…” Webby said, peering out from under the merchandise, hugely unimpressed, “that seems kinda…boring.”

“Speaking of which, where’s Huey?” Louie asked.

Launchpad walked up carrying a heaping armful of plush toys, hats, mugs, and sporting his own two-sizes-too-small ‘Team Dewey’ t-shirt. “Oh, Huey told me he had a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to earn some Junior Woodchuck badges, and he just had to take it.”

“What!?” Dewey exclaimed, “We’re at DISNEYLAND and the only thing he can think about is Junior Woodchuck badges?? How much of a nerd can he be???” 

INT. JUNGLE CRUISE – MORNING

The boats for the Jungle Cruise were lined up at the docks, waiting to take the day’s first passengers. Piloting the third boat from the front was Huey Duck and Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera wearing floppy sunhats, brown button up shirts, and camouflage vests. Huey was leaning against the front of the boat, staring at a clipboard.

“Operational walkie-talkies?” Huey read.

Fenton held one up. “Check!”

“Emergency inflatable life vests?” 

Fenton opened Huey’s massive supply pack. “Check!”

“Emergency backup outboard motor?” 

“Check!” Fenton said, straining to lift an oversized McDuck Enterprises boat motor.

“Maritime distress flares?” 

“Che…hang on, do we really need those?”

“Junior Woodchuck Rule 4: A Junior Woodchuck is prepared for EVERY situation!” 

“Ok, but…Oops!!” A series of rocket-like device burst out of Huey’s pack, shot into the air, and exploded in flashes of smoke and red light followed by loud booms. 

“Sorry,” Fenton said. Huey sighed and made a note on the checklist. He pulled down the boat’s microphone.

“Testing! Testing 1, 2, 3…Microphone check? Check! Completed checklist? Check!” 

Huey exhaled slowly, hands jittering. “Alright, now that we’ve completed the pre-boarding checklist, let’s take a look at the during-the-ride checklist.” He flipped to the next sheet, “Item #1: Narration script.”

“Uh, Huey,” Fenton said, “I could be wrong, but I thought the point of being the ‘skipper’ on this ride was to have fun? You know, improvise?”

Huey turned to Fenton with a look of terror on his face, “Don’t even THINK about using that word! I can’t leave anything to chance!! Where else am I going to get the opportunity earn both my Junior Woodchuck Safari Leadership Badge AND my Junior Woodchuck Amusement Park Industry Badge on the same day??? All we have to do is operate this ride for one morning – that’s 4 hours, at approximately 7 minutes each lap, which comes to just over 34 laps, which – assuming we’re operating at full capacity – means…”

“Huey…”

“NUMBERS COMFORT ME WHEN I’M ANXIOUS, OK!?!?!” Huey exclaimed, then breathed in and out. “Alright, everything’s fine. I’m completely prepared for this: I’ve earned my Fundamentals of Boating badge, Exceptional Customer Service badge, and I spent all night writing down every piece of Disneyland trivia I could find! Although…maybe we should go through the pre-boarding checklist one more…”

“We’ve gone through it three times!” 

“I know, it’s just…I’m sorry, Fenton. If…if I completely lose it out there today, I just want you to know that I can’t thank you enough for being here to help me.”

“Huey,” Fenton said comfortingly, “there’s no place I’d rather be.”

Huey looked up at his hero, eyes wide and starry.

“…Except maybe the hotel hot tub because, Holy Marconi, it’s brisk out here,” Fenton shivered, pulling his arms up into his shirt sleeves and looking very much like a loveably dorky Tyrannosaurus. 

Just then, a tall, very-official-looking eagle wearing a bright blue dress shirt stretched tight across his muscular frame strolled up the dock. “Hubert Duck, I presume?” the eagle asked.

Huey stood up, stiff as a soldier, “Uh, yes! Yessir, that’s me!”

“Pleased to meet you, the name’s John Stellerston,” he extended a massive hand that nearly enveloped Huey’s whole arm. “I’m the head of security around here, so if anything comes up during your time today, just give me a call.” 

“Y-yes, sir!” Huey affirmed, “a-and thank yo…wait, WAIT. Did you say John Stell…??” 

“Don’t mention it,” Stellerston said, “always nice to see a good, responsible Junior Woodchuck. You know, I used to be quite the scout. Got some badges to prove it.” He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a weathered sash dripping with every Junior Woodchuck badge imaginable, and even some Huey hadn’t dared imagine. Every color, shape, size, and skill.

Huey’s mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide as dinner plates.

“You follow the rules and keep up the good work, son, and you’ll have one just like this someday.” Stellerston said. “Take care, now, and don’t forget to call if you need anything.”

“Uuuhuhuhhuu…” Huey babbled, so Fenton took over.

“Yes, we will do that, Mr. Stellerston! Everything is definitely under control!” 

Stellerston strolled off, Huey staring at the spot where he used to be. “Dreams really do come true here,” he whispered in a daze, slowly falling backwards. 

Fenton caught him at the last minute. “Huey!! Snap out of it!!”

Huey shook his head violently, a look of panic spreading across his face. “Do you know who that was!?!?”

“John Stellerston? Head of security??” Fenton tried.

“JOHN STELLERSTON!!!” Huey yelled, “He’s not just head of security, he’s the most legendary Junior Woodchuck in history!! He was the first to earn every badge! He’s been a major funder for decades!! HE’S THE MANAGING EDITOR OF THE JUNIOR WOODCHUCK GUIDEBOOK!!!” 

Huey pointed at the cover of the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook (heretofore, the JWG) where, sure enough, the words “edited by John Stellerston” were printed at the bottom. “Oh, this just got a million times worse!! I have to do this FLAWLESSLY, now! He is THE model of Junior Woodchuck character and spirit, and if I mess up, he’ll…”

“Hey, we just talked about this.” Fenton said sternly, “Just have fun! Remember, ‘you can do more!’”

Huey recognized those words all too well, though in the moment they sat jagged in his stomach. With shaking hands, he flipped to his Jungle Cruise narration script. “You’re r-right, I totally got this.” 

The boats started moving forward.

“AAGHGGH!!!” Huey yelled, “I TOTALLY DON’T GOT THIS!!!!”


	2. Nothing Here is Real

EXT. SPLASH MOUNTAIN – THE SAME TIME

“So guys,” Dewey was saying, skipping down the Splash Mountain exit ramp, dripping wet, “Can you picture me being a Disneyland cast member? Because I certainly can.” He checked his phone, “Come on, fam! All we have to do is hit Big Thunder Mountain and we’ll have completed the Disneyland Mountain Challenge in 51 minutes!! It’s a new world record!!! How am I Dewey-ing this??!” 

“Fast passes,” Louie answered, dragging a disgruntled Webby behind him. “That’s what you call a pro-vacationer move.”

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t let me save that poor, helpless rabbit!” Webby was saying, “He’s probably trapped in that waterfall! We should really…”

“Webby,” Louie said, wrapping a condescending brotherly arm around her, “nothing you see here is real. That’s what’s so great about it. There’s no danger, no explosions, no near-death experiences. What more could you want??”

“Danger, explosions, near-death experiences.” Webby responded. 

“Dewey!” Louie called ahead, completely ignoring Webby, “Can you wait up?? All this running around is killing me.”

“No time, bro, our destiny awaits!!” Dewey called back over his shoulder, tailed closely by Launchpad. 

Louie grumbled. “This is NOT how Louie says, ‘vacation.’”

“Well, all this fake adventure is not how I say, ‘adventure!’” Webby retorted.

Just then, Louie got a “Trademark, Louie Inc.” scheme in his mind. “You know what, Webby? You’re right,” he said, mischievously. “And I think I’ve got just the thing for us.”

INT. JUNGLE CRUISE – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Huey and Fenton’s boat pulled up to the loading platform. Guests of all shapes and sizes stepped on board, ushered on by a cast member who already looked bored despite only being five minutes into her shift. Huey didn’t notice any of this, as he was feverishly buried in his script. 

As the last passenger stepped on, the cast member glanced at Huey.

“Chin up, kid.” she said, and immediately turned her attention to the next boat.

Huey looked up at the crowd of 25 passengers. They looked back at him. 

“Isn’t that the nerdy kid from that Duck show?” he heard someone say.

“Must be new at this.” someone else said.

Huey inhaled, put on his most cheerful face, and grabbed the microphone.

“Ladies, gentlemen, theys, thems, and all others, welcome aboard the world-famous Jungle Cruise – reliably operating since 1955! My name is Huey Duck, and today I’ll be your skipper, your navigator, your chef, and your dance instructor. And, yes, believe it or not, I have Junior Woodchuck badges in all of the above. Because California law requires that all amusement attractions be operated by a licensed adult, please give a warm welcome to my friend and co-skipper Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera!”

“Oh, uh, Huey, would this be a bad time to tell you my license was actually revoked last week?” Fenton whispered. 

“Not now, I’m about to say the line!” Huey returned. “As we’re departing, please wave goodbye to all those wonderful people back there on the dock. Seriously, you may never see them again. But, let’s be real, you never noticed them before, so it probably doesn’t matter.” Huey slapped his knee and chuckled. “Ahh…I can’t tell you how long I’ve been waiting to say that!”

The boat gave him sympathetic looks.

Huey glanced back at his script nervously. “Um, ok. We are now entering the Amazon Rainforest, the world’s largest tropical rainforest. Did you know,” Huey pulled out the JWG, “that the Amazon River delivers 55 million gallons of water into the Atlantic Ocean every second!? It’s also home to 750 species of trees, 1,500 species of plants, and over…”

In the back of the boat, a small child began crying. Its mom held it close and whispered, “it’s ok, honey, this one just won’t be as fun as the last one.”

Huey clenched his teeth and shakily flipped to the next page of the script. “Uh, well, now, if you look to your left, you’ll see Inspiration Falls, so called because it often inspires us to go. Pause for humorous effect. Deeper into the jungle…Oh, shoot, I messed that up, sorry, I, uh, just…”

This was going to be a long morning.

EXT. BIG THUNDER MOUNTAIN – A FEW MINUTES LATER

“Woo-hoo!!” Dewey yelled. “Disneyland Mountain Challenge complete, and it’s not even 10:00!!!” In keeping with the Frontiertown theme, he had added a massive blue cowboy hat and sheriff’s star to his outfit. “So, where to next? The Haunted Mansion?? Astro Orbiter??? Hey, do you think those rockets actually fly if you take them off the ride????”

Launchpad suddenly gasped and pointed. A gust of wind ruffled his hair dramatically and a cloud darkening the sky. “No. It can’t be.” 

“Wait, what?” Dewey followed Launchpad as he raced towards a wooden pole with various ride signs on it. He examined one closely.

“Impossible.” Launchpad said, staring off into the distance. “He hasn’t been seen since spring of 2008.”

“So, I was, like, 1?” Dewey tried to do math. “Who are we talking about??”

“‘Who are we talking about?!?!’” Launchpad was shocked. “We’re talking about the one and only…” he yanked the sign off the pole and shoved it in Dewey’s face, “…Dr. Indiana Jones!” 

“Dr. who now?”

“No, that’s a completely different franchise,” Launchpad said quickly, “Oh, man! Dr. Jones has been hiding out at Disneyland this whole time?? Or…” he gasped, “has he been KEPT HERE AGAINST HIS WILL!??” 

Launchpad looked around in panic, “Come, best friend Dewey!” he said, “We must rescue Dr. Jones from this horrible fate! Now…” he attempted to reposition the sign on the pole, “…what direction was this pointing??” 

INT. NEW ORLEANS SQUARE – SAME TIME

Louie led Webby through the bustling streets of Disneyland alongside the Rivers of America boat ride. Through the crowd, Louie could see it.

“So, Webby,” he said, “you want adventure? You want danger? You want…ghosts?”

“Well, yeah, that’d be fun.” Webby admitted.

“Then here you go!” Louie gestured to the rather harmless-looking building in front of them. “Behold, the Haunted Mansion!”

Webby gasped. “Wow! An actual Haunted Mansion?! What’s haunting it?!”

“I dunno,” Louie said, then lowered his voice, “no one who goes in ever makes it back out…”

“HA!” Webby said, reaching into her sweater pocket and producing another grappling hook. “We’ll see about that!! Come on, Louie, let’s get in there!!”

“Oh no, it’s only for the most experienced adventurers. You know me, Webby,” he tried to look small and timid, “I’m just not up to it.” 

“Aww, but we always…”

“NO!” Louie said, pushing her through the gate and into the waiting line, “I insist that you, uh, face your destiny and wish upon a star and all that. OK? OK. Bye, Webby!” 

A big group of tourists rushed through the gate at that moment, and Louie slithered away in the shuffle. Webby faced the columned building in front of her. It didn’t seem very haunted – just a little too…well-maintained. But…wait, was there something in those third-floor windows? Or maybe in the dark corners where the trees grew? Every time she looked there was something beckoning her closer…and before she knew it, she was already inside.

Louie looked on from the path, finally alone. He breathed deeply. 

“Right. Time for Louie to get his vacation on.” 

He turned to the left and walked towards the “Pirates of the Caribbean” sign.

INT. JUNGLE CRUISE – A FEW MOMENTS LATER

“Now, folks, if you look to the right, you’ll see our lovely sandstone rock formation. I have to point that out, because lots of people take it for granite. Also, just like that crocodile from earlier, it’s listed as ‘required’ in the official Disneyland Jungle Cruise transcript…wait,” Huey glared at the fake rock formation, “that’s not sandstone or granite, that’s clearly limestone, what were these designers thinking?? Anyhow, look out, folks, because we’re now entering headhunter country – a very bad place to be headed!” 

He paused, his eyes widening, “OHH! ‘beheaded!’ I just got that! Man, is this script a hoot, or what?!” 

The rest of the boat was looking at him the way you look at your professor when you’re 25 minutes into class on a Monday morning. 

“Now over there,” Huey gestured to a ring of animatronic figures dancing in a circle, “you’ll see a very inaccurate representation of an indigenous ceremony. I note with a great deal of displeasure that the outfits, face paint, and dance steps are all completely off for this region. I mean, come on now, it’s 2020, let’s get with the…FENTON!!”

Fenton woke up. “Huh!? Just five more min…wait, am I on a boat...?? Oh, that’s right. Sorry, Huey.”

If Huey had looked a little closer, he probably wouldn’t have been so quick to dismiss the dancing circle of headhunters. Because three of the figures were clearly much more alive than they should have been. As the boated sailed off, they threw off their disguises to reveal the Beagle Boys.

“Perfect,” Big Time growled. “Right where we want ‘em.”

“Uh, Big Time,” Bouncer said, “aren’t we supposed to be here on vacation?”

“IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME, I’LL SEND YOU TO MEET SOME REAL HEADHUNTERS!!!!!” Big Time screamed. “Where else are we gonna get the opportunity to grab both Scrooge’s little nerd AND Gizmoduck at the same time??? All we have to do is take ‘em by surprise!” 

“Alright,” Bouncer said dismayed – he and Burger hid their souvenir Mickey hats behind their backs. “So, we just gonna nab ‘em the next time they come around, or…”

Big Time slapped a hand over his mouth, “No,” he said with an evil grin, “you’re not thinking BIG enough. Let a real visionary show you how it’s done.” Big Time grabbed his radio and called in. “Bring in the ‘gators.”


	3. What's a Duck Gotta Do?

INT. ADVENTURELAND – MORNING

Dewey raced to keep up with Launchpad, who was shoving people out of the way left and right

“’Scuse me, ma’am; watch yourself, sir. Rescue mission coming through!!”

Dewey noticed a gift shop on his right. “Oooh!” he said, ducking inside.

Launchpad stopped in front of a weathered camouflage truck sitting idle in the plaza. He touched it gingerly, “Dr. Jones can’t be far.” he muttered.

“So, Launchpad,” Dewey said walking up in a souvenir fedora, brown vest, and bull whip, “who is this guy ag…”

Launchpad gasped, “DR. JONES!!!” he scooped up Dewey, “What have they done to you? Rats?? Ritual sacrifices??? Whatever it was, you’ve sure lost a lot of weight…”

“Launchpad, it’s me!” Dewey took off the hat. “Now, what are we doing here??”

“Not now, little buddy,” Launchpad put him down, “I’m hot on the trail of Indiana Jones – the greatest adventurer of all time!” 

Dewey’s eyes lit up, “Of all time?!? What does he do???”

“Dr. Jones has been travelling the globe ever since I was a kid, solving the greatest archaeological mysteries and saving priceless thingy-s from falling into the wrong hands.” 

“The greatest adventure of all time?” Dewey thought, “We’ll see about that.”

“Hey Launchpad, I think he’s this way. Follow me!” Dewey rushed off into the entrance for Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye.

INT. HAUNTED MANSION – THE SAME TIME

Webby crowded into the middle of tall room with a group of other guests. She was tense, ready to jump into action at any minute. But she was also Webby, and Webby simply couldn’t be alone for long. 

She caught the eye of young girl about her age, “HI, I’M WEBBY!!” she said excitedly. “So, how many haunted mansions have you explored!?”

“Uh…” the girl said nervously, “This is my first time here.”

“GREAT!” Webby said, “Just stay with me, new best friend! I’ve fought hundreds of ghosts!”

“Uh…Ok.”

A booming voice suddenly filled the room. “Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host, your Ghost Host…There’s no turning back now.”

“Perfect!” Webby said, “Show yourself, spirit!!!”

“SHHHHHHH!!!” everyone in the room hissed.

“Ooh, sorry!” she said. “I’m Webby, by the way!”

“Ma’am,” a cast member in a suit and tie said stiffly, “If you can’t be silent, I’m afraid you’ll have to leave.”

“Oh.” Webby said. “Wow, for a haunted mansion, this place is sure uptight.” 

The Ghost Host continued. “Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination — hmm?”

Webby looked around and gasped. The room was, indeed, getting taller! “HA! Classic perspective-altering haunting! These ghosts are…

“…And consider this dismaying observation:” the Ghost Host added, “This chamber has no windows and no doors. Which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! HA HA HA!!!”

“Not today, spirit!!” Webby declared. She grabbed her grappling hook in one hand, and the girl standing next to her with the other. “Hang on, kid, if we can’t go out, we’ll just go up!”

“…Of course, there’s always my way.” the Ghost Host said menacingly. 

The lights went out and thunder boomed before Webby could take a shot. The other guests whispered in anticipation, and the girl pulled away from Webby’s grasp and huddled with her (not very happy) parents. Webby sheepishly grinned back at them.

The suit-and-tie cast member ushered the guests out a door in the back, casting one last disapproving look at Webby.

“Well,” she thought to herself, “I hope Louie’s having fun.”

INT. PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN – THE SAME TIME

Louie was distinctly disappointed in the attraction so far.

“So, this is a pirate ride, right? Where’s all the treasure??” 

The boat was currently working its way through the dark, stormy introduction to the ride, covered in skeletons and cobwebs. The “Pirates Life for Me” theme song played on repeat. Louie sat back, very bored. 

Off to the other side of the boat there was a small wooden chest limply hanging open. Louie’s eyes lit up, “Oooh!” he climbed over the family next to him to get a better look…it was empty.

“Ah, come on!” Louie scowled. “What’s a duck gotta do to get some…?”

“Excuse me,” the man that Louie was currently climbing over snarled, “But we’re sitting in these seats, son, so I suggest you use your own.”

Louie rolled his eyes. “H’boy, everyone around here wants to kill my vibe, huh? You know what? Louie out.” He stood up and attempted a dramatic swan dive off of the boat. But since the water was only two feet deep, he instantly hit the bottom and pathetically splashed out. “Owwww.” 

The family laughed at his expense and the boat disappeared into the tunnels. Louie crawled out of the water and glared. “I’ll show you.” He started walking.

INT. JUNGLE CRUISE – THE SAME TIME

“Congratulations, folks, you just survived the world-famous Jungle Cruise! Please watch your step and enjoy the rest of your day here at Disneyland!”

The people on Huey’s boat departed without a smile. Huey himself looked like he had been through a wash machine, his hat and shirt rimmed with sweat and his script a mess of wrinkled paper in his hands. 

“I can’t believe this!!” he cried in anguish as soon as the last passenger was gone.

“I know, right?” Fenton responded. “This steering wheel doesn’t even work! It’s just a prop!”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT, AND YOU KNOW IT!!!” Huey yelled. “I did everything right: I read the script, I pointed out what I was supposed to, but everyone looked like they were having the worst time of their lives! I don’t get it!!”

“Huey, people aren’t here to learn about the difference between limestone and sandstone,” Fenton explained, “they’re here for an experience – excitement! Just think: What makes you excited??”

“Ooh!” Huey said, eyes shining, “One time, I spent a whole day organizing the library books by title, color, size, weight, and made a spreadsheet with the results!!” He got a faraway look in his eyes and sighed, “it was…color-coded.”

“Color-coded?” Fenton clarified.

“Yeah.”

The two shared a moment of nerdy understanding.

“Wait, what were we talking about?”

“I have no idea.”

“Chin up, kid.” the Jungle Cruise dock attended said.

“AHHGH!!!” Huey stared at a new group of 25 faces staring back at him. “Uh, welcome ladies, gentlemen, they’s, them’s, and all others to the world-famous…”

INT. INDIANA JONES ADVENTURE – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Dewey and Launchpad were deep into the queue line for Temple of the Forbidden Eye, as Launchpad related the adventures of Indiana Jones.

“…so just then, Dr. Jones ducks to avoid getting his head chopped off by one of those big sharp spinny bois, then he wins the world’s hardest spelling bee, walks across an invisible bridge, and fights this knight guy all in, like, five minutes!” 

“Whoa!” Dewey said, jumping from stone to stone, “so is there anything he can’t do?” 

“Well, actually,” Launchpad said, “he can’t do snakes. Which is where I come in. Not only does my natural friendly personality make me compatible with all snake species, but I speak seven different snake dialects!” he leaned confidently against the wall, only to find that he was leaning on a giant snake sculpture.

“AHHHGHGH!!!” Launchpad yelled “SNAKE!!!!!!” he rushed off down the line, knocking people out of the way.

“Oh, geeez,” Dewey said, running after him. “Coming through!” 

INT. HAUNTED MANSION – THE SAME TIME

Webby turned a corner and found herself facing a line of strange vehicles. A cast member ushered her into a seat. 

“DO NOT pull down on the safety bar,” the Ghost Host commanded from somewhere above, “I will do it for you!”

Sure enough, the bar in front of Webby lowered towards her and the car began moving.

“Ahhgh!” Webby yelled in surprise. “Haunted safety bar!!”

Joining her in the car was a little old lady, who laughed at Webby’s outburst. “This must be your first time at the Haunted Mansion, dear?”

Webby excitedly faced her, “HI, I’M WEBBY!” she exclaimed. “Also, no, I’ve been to lots of haunted mansions and temples and garages and…”

The lady laughed again, “Well, Webby, my name is Priscilla. And I certainly hope you enjoy your time at this particular mansion.”

“I’ve heard no one’s ever made it out alive!” Webby said, determination flashing in her eyes, “But I’m here to defeat these ghosts once and for all!”

“Oh my, what an imagination! You know, I’ve been visiting here ever since the 1970’s…”

Webby gasped. “Are YOU a ghost?!?” 

Priscilla smiled, “Oh, no, dear. But perhaps I’m closer than most.” She chuckled. “Just look around at how marvelous this place is. I know everything about it.”

Their car slowly rotated to show off each scene. Once again came the Ghost Host: “We find it delightfully unlivable here in this ghostly retreat. Every room has wall-to-wall creeps, and hot and cold running chills!”

“Hey,” Webby said, “who is that voice??”

“No one really knows.” Priscilla responded. “The myth is that he’s the spirit of an old pirate named Captain Gideon “Gore” Gorelieu who killed his wife after she discovered and disposed of all his treasure. But there were…disagreements among the designers, and he was written out of the story.” 

“Hmmm…” Webby muttered. “Pirate ghost. Stolen treasure…”

The car meandered slowly, Webby’s head turning left and right at the sound of each clank and disembodied voice. And then she saw it. 

They entered a large room with a table and chair in the center. Floating just above was a face inside a crystal ball, chanting odd phrases. But Webby’s attention was immediately drawn to an object just in front.

“What is that!?” she said, wide-eyed.

“Oh, that’s Madame Leota’s room.” Priscilla responded cheerfully. “She calls out to the ghosts with her crystal ball and big book of spells…”

“SPELLS!” Webby yelled, “That’s it! Thanks for everything, Priscilla!”

“Oh, no trouble, dear…wait, what are…??”

Webby whipped out her grappling hook, shot it at the ceiling and rappelled out of the car leaving Priscilla staring. She landed in the middle of the stage and immediately lifted the enormous Spellbook off its holder.

“Yes! This must hold all the secrets to this place. Wow, Louie was right! This is fun!”

INT. PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN – SAME TIME

Louie walked from scene to scene, scouring each for treasure. Lots of skeletons, lots of fake swords, lots of bottles of rum (also, sadly, fake), and way too much water splashing up on him, but no gold. 

“I’d settle for one, tiny, insignificant 2-billion-dollar coin. Come on…”

But then Louie rounded the corner and found himself in heaven. The final room in this section was piled high with every kind of treasure imaginable. Gold ingots, jewels, priceless artifacts, silver and gold coins spilling out of a half-dozen pirate chests.

Louie’s tongue hung out and his pupils turned to dollar signs. 

“Finally…” he sighed, walking trance-link to the center of the room and collapsing face-first in a pile of gold. “Now this is a vacation.” 

INT. JUNGLE CRUISE – THE SAME TIME

Huey and Fenton’s boat rounded the corner again. Under their disguises, the Beagle Boys watched.

Big Time chuckled cruelly. “Just in time.”

“Uh, do we get to ride the Astro Orbiter now?” Bouncer asked hopefully.

Big Time scowled. “Fine.” 

As the boat passed by, four long, scaly creatures surfaced just behind it. Their eyes locked on the hull and they began a deadly pursuit.


	4. Aha!

INT. INDIANA JONES ADVENTURE – LATE MORNING 

The cast member operating Indiana Jones Adventure was trying to fill the cars. She held up her fingers, “Two more??”

“….HHHHHHHHHGGH…” she heard someone yelling in the distance, and had just a second to get out of the way before Launchpad crashed headlong into one of the empty seats. Dewey followed a moment later, jumping in with a theatric flourish, and the car was off.

“Nice!” Dewey said, “Didn’t even need a Fast Pass!”

“…HHHGGH!!” Launchpad looked around. “Hey, cool cars! Don’t worry everybody, I’ll drive!” 

“Nah, you don’t need to, LP,” Dewey said coolly, “These cars drive themselves.”

Launchpad narrowed his eyes. “Very clever, Dr. Jones. But can these cars…”

Before Launchpad could get out whatever pressing question was on his mind, the jeep entered a set of doors. In the distance there was a trumpet melody playing over pounding tympani. Launchpad wildly glanced left to right.

“The theme song!!!” he exclaimed. “Dr. Jones must be close!”

Dewey’s ears perked up. This music was at once strange, and yet undeniably familiar, as if it was part of his very being. “Wow,” he said, “can I get this music to soundtrack my daily life?”

“THERE HE IS!!!” Launchpad pointed to the right. “DR. JONES, HANG ON, I’M COMING FOR YA!!!”

Dewey followed Launchpad’s gesture and his eyes were transfixed. A fedora-wearing figure stood trying to shut two enormous doors. Was it a real person? Was it an animatronic? Dewey couldn’t tell, but he felt that he was meant to see this. He reached up and patted the souvenir fedora on his head. “Indiana Jones,” he said to himself, his eyes wide.

Suddenly the music changed, and the scene turned to a violent cascade of fire and rocks. Dewey didn’t know where to look first – the skulls lining the walls, the harrowing rope bridge in the distance, the lava bubbling under them. It was everything he dreamed about at night! The cars veered every direction, running into flames, beetles, and evil-looking statues. 

“Whoa, this whole joint is rocking!” Dewey exclaimed as the jeep dodged a rock formation. 

Then they were in a long corridor, almost completely dark and silent. A beam of light illuminated a figure dangling perilously from a rope. It was Indiana Jones himself!

“Get me out of here!” the figure said.

“DR. JONES!!” Launchpad yelled. “Dewey, I need this!” He grabbed Dewey’s souvenir bull whip and lashed it around the dangling figure’s leg. Suddenly the walls moved forward, and Launchpad found himself being dragged up and out of the vehicle.

“Oh no, hang on Launchpad!!” Dewey yelled, grabbing his foot and flying up into the air with him.

Beneath them, the car continued rolling forward, dropping down into a hidden tunnel, and Dewey, Launchpad, and Indiana Jones found themselves dangling in front a giant, rotating boulder.

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” There was a cracking sound, and the rope fixing Indiana Jones to the ceiling broke away, sending everyone tumbling to the ride track below.

“Dr. Jones!!” Launchpad jumped up and faced the now-mangled figure. “Are you ok??! Dewey, we need to get him to safety!” 

“Uh, Launchpad?”

“You stand guard, I’ll help Dr. Jones!” Launchpad scooped up the figure – now missing an arm and a leg and began running in a circle looking for an exit.

“Launchpad!” Dewey said. “I could be wrong, but I don’t think he’s real.”

“What!? That’s impossible! This is…” He looked at the figure in his hands as the whole thing came apart in a spill of painted plastic and fabric. “Huh, it was all an elaborate decoy.” 

“We don’t have time!” Dewey said urgently. “We have to get this thing back on the ceiling before the next car comes through!” He glanced at the pile of parts in front of them. “Oh, man, how are we…” 

Dewey’s mouth dropped open as an idea hit him. “Wait, I’ve got it! I’ll just be Indiana Jones!!” 

“Uh…I don’t know about that.” Launchpad said.

“But I already have the hat, and the vest, and the whip,” Dewey snapped the souvenir whip with confidence. “This is my chance to be a real Disneyland cast member! Just call me Dewey-ana Jones!!!” 

INT. HAUNTED MANSION – SAME TIME

Hunkered out of sight behind Madame Leota’s table, Webby paged through the Spellbook. There didn’t appear anything too out-of-the-ordinary in it – just the typical tarot cards, alchemy, and potions. Nothing helpful for banishing troublesome spirits.

As she came to the final pages of the book, something changed drastically. The writing was no longer stylized and neat, it had been written by hand and clearly in a hurry. There were scribbled illustrations across the pages – blurry messes of ink that seemed to show eerie, glaring eyes, and inky fingerprints in the corners. 

The writing looked as though it had come from two different pens – one in thin black ink with text that read, “When you are prepared to see the vision fully finalized, you will know what to do” followed by what looked like a poem. The second was thick red ink that attempted to scribble out the black. “Under no circumstances,” it read, “is this page ever to be displayed OR removed from this book. – Davis”

“Aha!” Webby cried triumphantly. “‘See the vision fully finalized’ must mean that if I read this spell the ghosts will finally be removed from the mansion!! Or, I guess it could also mean that that pirate captain Priscilla was telling me about is going to come out and take his full revenge on everyone here unless he gets his treasure back or something like that.” She paused. “Cool! I’m gonna try it anyways!!” 

INT. PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN – SAME TIME

Louie was working on his backstroke through the piles of pirate gold, stuffing as many coins into his pockets as he could. He waved regally at each passing boat, reveling in the confusion on the guests’ faces (and the frantic fangirl screaming from those three girls in “Team Louie” shirts). 

“Man,” he said smugly, “Talk about a perfect plan. I could stay here all day!”

“Yeah, about that,” a deep voice said from behind him.

Louie whirled around and saw a tall, very-official-looking eagle wearing a bright blue dress shirt stretched tight across his muscular frame standing right behind him. It looked very annoyed.

“H’boy.” Louie gulped.


	5. Totally Killing This

INT. JUNGLE CRUISE – SAME TIME

“Now, folks, as we’re approaching the lost Cambodian temple (that, just like headhunters, is extremely historically inaccurate), I must warn you that I have no idea what’s waiting for us on the other side of this spooky-looking tunnel. It could be danger, it could be treasure, it could be wormholes. But this is Disneyland, so it’s most likely a gift shop, amiright??”

Everyone on the boat was asleep. 

Huey slumped against the front of the boat. This was only the second lap of the day, and he was already exhausted. As the boat entered the darkness of the tunnel, he pondered how he was going to last another…

…There was a loud thud that knocked him to the floor followed by a terrible sound of screeching metal and the boat came to a jarring stop in the dark.

The passengers jolted to their senses and looked around in confusion. 

“What…just happened?” Fenton asked.

“We seem to have run aground,” Huey said. “But how?”

“We should probably call Stellerston,” Fenton said. 

“NO!” Huey yelled, then glanced sheepishly at his surprised passengers. Quietly he hissed, “I have to show him that I’m a good, responsible Junior Woodchuck, and I can solve this myself!”

“I never said you couldn’t, I just…”

Huey jumped back on the microphone, “Not to worry folks, just a little mechanical difficulty. I hold three badges in maritime maintenance, and we should be back underway in no time.”

“Oh, wow! This is most exciting thing that’s happened so far!” someone said.

Huey shivered involuntarily. “I’ll…be right back.” He dug in his supply pack, pulled out a flashlight and Scuba mask, and jumped into the water.

He swam to the underside of the boat, searching for some sort of problem. In the murky glow of his flashlight, he saw it almost immediately. The wheels at the bottom of the boat that kept it on the track had been mangled horribly – almost as if something enormous had chewed on them. 

What? Huey froze as a hulking shadow passed through the flashlight beam. He felt the water move just to his left. Then he almost screamed.

INT. INDIANA JONES ADVENTURE – THE SAME TIME

A vehicle full of passengers rolled down the dark corridor. Around the corner, a beam of light illuminated a very small duck sporting a fedora, vest, and whip hanging dramatically from a rope.

“Greetings, fellow adventurers!” Dewey said, “It is I! Dewey-ana Jones!”

The passengers were very confused. Dewey laughed.

“So, talk to me, peeps, how we doing? Getting in that Disneyland mood, right? Alright, if you’re feeling like the greatest adventurer of all time, can I get a…”

The walls started moving, shoving Dewey away.

“Oh, ok, bye! Watch out for the boulder!! Also, don’t forget to watch DuckTales – Seasons 1 & 2 streaming now on Disney+, only $6.99 a month!!!” 

The car disappeared into the next scene.

“Woo-hoo!” Dewey swung back and forth on the rope, “Man, am I killing this, or am I TOTALLY killing this?!? They should just hire me right now. Hey, LP, how’s it going?” 

Launchpad was just behind the rolling boulder prop, messing with something, “I think I’ve finally found a way out of here!”

“Wait, ‘out of here’??” Dewey said, “No, we’re not trying to leave, I only…”

“…Just gotta flip this switch thingy and then…” Launchpad stood back. Nothing happened.

Dewey breathed a sigh of relief, “Ok, that’s great, the next car should be here any…”

There was a giant thud and the massive boulder suddenly dropped from its perch on the wall and began barreling towards Dewey and Launchpad.

“AHHHHHHHHGHGHGHGHHH….!!!!!”

INT. JUNGLE CRUISE – THE SAME TIME

Huey surfaced, frantically pulling himself back onto the boat.

“So, what’s the problem?” Fenton asked.

Huey glanced at the passengers, put a trembling finger to his beak and whispered, “there are live alligators. In here. With us. Right now.”

Something slapped the surface of the water. A long, toothed snout flashed in the lantern light. 

“Blathering blath…!!!” Fenton started.

“SHHHHH!!!” 

Fenton covered his mouth and glanced down at the very conspicuous duffle bag that had been by his side the whole morning. 

“I…I can’t believe this is happening!” he whispered in panic.

“I know, right!?” Huey flipped frantically through the JWG, “This is the Mekong River section of the ride! Alligators live in North America!! It’s so inconsistent with the theme!!!”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT, AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!”

Something slammed the boat, shaking it violently. 

“Call Stellerston!” Fenton shoved the walkie talkie at Huey.

“NO! A Junior Woodchuck is responsible for all tasks given to him! This is my task, and I have to be prepared to give everything to…” Huey’s eyes brightened, “That’s it!!! A Junior Woodchuck is PREPARED!!!”

Huey grabbed the microphone and faced his now-very-excited passengers.

“Folks,” Huey said, “I regret to inform you that we find ourselves in a life-or-death situation! But five minutes ago at the beginning of this ride when I told you that my name was Huey Duck and that I would be your skipper I MEANT EVERY WORD! I’ve been preparing for this very moment since I was 6 years old – which, to be fair, wasn’t actually that long ago, but THAT’S BESIDE THE POINT!! Fenton! Emergency inflatable life vests!” 

Fenton threw the life vests and Huey passed them out in a flourish. “Emergency backup outboard motor!” he called. 

Fenton wrestled the motor out of the bag and he and Huey carried it to the back of the boat, almost falling over as another alligator rammed the side. Huey struggled to begin attaching the device. 

“I can’t see anything in here, we need more light!”

Fenton was about to grab a flashlight when they heard a deep rumbling. The entire tunnel was vibrating. 

“What now!?!” Huey groaned.

Sunlight streamed in as a giant boulder smashed through the tunnel walls, just feet away from the boat. It rolled right through, obliterating the boat track and leaving nothing in its wake but…

“DEWEY??!” 

“Oh, hey Huey!” Dewey said, he and Launchpad sitting neck-deep in the water. “So this is what you’ve been doing all morning?? Ah, man, that’s so lame, I love it!”

“I have literally never been less happy to see you.” Huey growled. “Get in – there are live alligators here!”

“No way!” Dewey said, a huge grin on his face. He pulled himself up in the boat. “Does this microphone work? OH, IT TOTALLY DOES!! What is going on, peoples? My name is D-D-D-DEWEY-ANA JONES!” he sang. “Hey, so what’s there to see in here? Oh, man, not much, this is crazy.”

“Be quiet! I’m trying to get us out of here!” Huey snapped. “Fenton, screwdriver.”

Dewey looked around, “Well, folks, if you look to your right, you’ll see…absolutely nothing, ha! And if you look to your left…WHOA, check it out! It’s…absolutely nothing, again. Man, we got a real theme going on here tonight!”

The boat erupted in laughter, including Fenton. Huey snarled. 

“And hey!” Dewey continued, “if you look directly behind you, you’ll see my brother trying to…wow, I’m not even sure what he’s doing back there, but isn’t he something else folks? Can everybody say, ‘oooohhh’??”

The entire boat “oooohhh”ed.

“Can everybody say, ‘aaaahhh’???”

Huey’s face got progressively redder. “Wrench!” 

INT. HAUNTED MANSION – THE SAME TIME

Webby leaned against the back of Madame Leota’s chair and began to recite the scribbled words from the Spellbook.

"Come hear me, o spirits, who linger around – I call out to you in this short little sound  
O yes, I fought for you – yes, how I fought. But in the end, it ‘twas all for naught  
And though they may hide you behind gate and wall, sooner than later someone will call  
They with the vigor (and flair for drama) to open this book and bring a new era  
So then in that moment, the memory will thaw, and the world will see true the vision I saw."

Webby looked up from the book in eager anticipation. Nothing had changed. 

“Aww,” she said, disappointed, “But that had to do someth…”

Then everything went dark. The music stopped. The noises and disembodied voices ceased. Webby peered above the chair cautiously. 

The only light came from Madame Leota’s crystal ball still dimly hovering in the center of the room. As the light spread, Webby could see the ride cars, stopped dead on the track.

“Has this always been part of the ride?” someone said, concerned.

“No, I’m pretty sure this is new.”

Webby cleared her throat, “Oh, uh, hi!”

“Who said that?” 

“And what does she do on this ride?”

“I’m glad you asked!” Webby held up the Spellbook, “I’ve just read an incantation that will either rid this mansion of spirits forever…or unleash some super evil murderous pirate ghost that will try to exact vengeance on all of us. I’m actually not quite sure, those were just what I picked up from…”

Faintly at first, and then growing stronger and stronger, there came a whooshing sound along with various screams of fright from somewhere deeper in the ride. The sound became almost unbearable. Webby could see something enormous, darker than the shadows, rushing straight at her.

“Oh, no.”

INT. JUNGLE CRUISE – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Huey’s hands and arms were covered in grease and fuel as Dewey led the rest of the boat in rousing rendition of “Stand Out” by Powerline. 

“There!” Huey muttered, tightening one last bolt on the motor. Just behind him, an alligator lunged out of the water, mouth gaping open.

Huey’s eyes burned red. “YAAAHHHHH!!!!” he screamed, throwing his wrench in the reptile’s mouth. It gagged and dropped beneath the surface. Grimly satisfied, Huey yanked the ripcord and yelled out above the singing.

“Everyone take your seats! We’ll be motoring out of here momentarily. Dewey, that means…”

“…that I get to drive?!” Dewey said eagerly, rushing back to where Huey was sitting and grabbing the tiller on the motor. “No problem!”

“NO!!” Huey said, “That’s not at all what I…”

The motor roared to life and the boat shot forward, grazing what was left of the tunnel wall and blasting into a pool full of animatronic elephants. 

Dewey raised a fist in triumph, “Hey, Launchpad, check it out, I’m boating!!”

The boat narrowly missed two elephants as it skidded across the water.

Fenton gripped the side, “Um, actually, Launchpad, maybe you should take over.”

“Eh, he’s doing fine.” Launchpad said, lounging in his seat as the boat crashed through the course, taking out overhanging tree limbs left and right.

Huey was about to wrestle control of the boat from Dewey, but just then Dewey attempted to make the final turn into the docks – the key word being “attempted,” because what he didn’t know was that whichever way you turn the tiller, the boat goes the opposite direction. 

Thus, what should have been a soft left turn became a hard right at 40 mph, sending the boat pinwheeling out of control and sending Huey flying off the stern and into the water.

“Huey!” Fenton yelled, jumping off to get him. Huey surfaced and the two watched helplessly as the boat performed a full 360, hit the bank, arched through the air, and landed with a series of enormous crashes in the middle of the Jungle Cruise waiting line. Dewey’s voice floated in cheerfully.

“Nailed it!”


	6. Got a Plan

INT. DISNEYLAND SECURITY HOLDING CELL – NOON

Huey, Dewey, Launchpad, and Fenton were tossed into a dim, brick room with a single window and wooden bench. From outside the door, Stellerston glared at them. In the distance were the sounds of ambulance sirens. 

“I’ll be back to deal with you once we clean up your mess,” he snarled. “And you,” he pointed at Huey, “I’m most disappointed in you.” Stellerston slammed the door.

“NO!!!” Huey cried, throwing himself pathetically at the steel door, his Jungle Cruise costume revoked and replaced by his usual red polo and hat. “Mr. Stellerston, I can explain!!!”

“Oh, hey, you guys are here, too.” a voice said from the opposite corner of the room. The four new arrivals turned to see Louie lazily stretched out on the bench, staring at his phone, “So what they get you for? By the way, this place has terrible reception.”

“I didn’t do a thing!!!” Huey declared. “HE,” he pointed at Dewey, “ruined EVERYthing!!”

Dewey, who had been stripped of his Indiana Jones outfit and was back to wearing his Mickey ears and ‘Team Dewey’ shirt, was extremely offended. 

“Excuse me?!” he said, “I believe the words you’re looking for are ‘thank you, Dewey, for totally saving my butt back there.’”

“I had everything under control!!” Huey exclaimed. 

“Apparently not, ‘cuz the people on that boat were literally dying…of boredom!” Dewey stood up, glaring at Huey. 

“And now,” Huey snarled, “they’re literally dying of concussions, lacerations, whiplash, emotional distress…”

“Hey guys, can you keep it down?” Louie said, “I’m trying to vacation over here.”

Huey’s eyes turned blood red and he could feel himself slipping out of reality and into a universe of pure rage, but he was brought back to Earth by Fenton’s hands on his shoulders.

“Huey…come back.” 

He spun around to see Fenton and Launchpad looking at him worriedly. The wave of adrenaline in his veins crystalized into embarrassment, and he collapsed to the concrete floor.

Dewey sat down, his eyes fiery and narrow. No one spoke for minute.

“Hey,” Fenton said, “If we’re all here, where’s Webby?”

“Eh, she wanted to go to the Haunted Mansion.” Louie replied.

“She’s all by herself??” Huey said, concerned.

“Relax,” Louie said with an eye roll, “She’s been texting me updates. Here, look, she says, ‘Just met some new friends at the Haunted Mansion,’ and then, ‘about to read mysterious spell, TTYL!’ Oh, and she just sent this: ‘summoned evil, vengeful spirit. send help.’ See? She’s having fun.”

Suddenly there was an enormous explosion followed by the sound of screams and general pandemonium. 

“Launchpad!” Huey pointed up, “the window!” 

“Huh?” Launchpad said, confused, as Huey scrambled up on his shoulders.

Just outside, an enormous oily black vortex was rising from the Haunted Mansion. At the top of the spinning cloud were two piercing yellow eyes and two prongs that seemed to act like hands. In one of the hands was a pink ball with a Minnie Mouse hat on. Webby. 

Huey was frantic. “We gotta get out there!” 

“I’ll pick the lock!” Dewey said. He began swatting at the doorknob uselessly with his souvenir hat. 

Huey banged his head on the window in utter exasperation.

Fenton fidgeted in the corner. “If only I had that blasted suit! I could get us out of here in no time, but Stellerston took it with our other supplies. All I’ve got left is this stupid walkie talkie.” His eyes widened. “Illumination, gentlemen! Huey, I don’t care what you say…”

INT. STELLERSTON’S SECURITY OFFICE – SAME TIME

“Did this bozo actually think he was going on a three-week jungle cruise?” Stellerston muttered to himself as he poured over the contents of Huey’s pack. “What kind of idiot brings flares and outboard motors to Disneyland?? And what on Earth is in this duffle bag???” 

Stellerston was about to peer inside when a call came through on his walkie talkie. 

“Who in Zeus’s name could this be?!?” he demanded, taking the call. “This is Stellerston, go ahe…”

“BLATHERING BLATHERSKITE!!!!!!!” the voice on the other end screamed in righteous victory. Suddenly the contents of the duffle bag erupted out, smashed a hole in Stellerston’s office wall, and left him standing in disbelief. 

EXT. DISNEYLAND SECURITY HOLDING CELL – DAY

Fenton crashed out of the holding cell in the Gizmoduck suit – Launchpad in one hand, Dewey and Louie in the other, and Huey proudly hugging his neck.

“Fenton is Gizmoduck?!?” Louie said, completely blindsided. “Was I supposed to know that?? Does everyone else know that??” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” Fenton admitted. 

“It’s probably gonna come up again in Season 3.” Dewey assured him.

“Alright, people,” Huey jumped to the ground. “The only way we’re going to defeat this thing is if we can get Webby down so she can tell us what it is and where it came from. I may not be getting my Safari Leadership…”

“I got it!” Dewey yelled, racing towards the ruined Haunted Mansion, dodging fleeing park patrons. He jumped over the fences and began scaling the ornate walls. Immediately, the thick cloud of smoke turned its glowing yellow eyes on him.

“DEWEY!” Webby yelled from dozens of feet above, “WATCH OUT!!! It’s a Funnel Ghost!!”

“A Funny Ghost??” Dewey said. “Sure doesn’t look like it.”

The Funnel Ghost reached down with its other arm and swatted Dewey off the building.

“Doesn’t act like it eitheeeeeerrrrrrrrr…!” Dewey yelled, sailing through the air. 

“Gotcha!” Fenton said, grabbing Dewey in midair, hovering in the Gizmoduck suit. He reached up and placed Dewey on his back along with Huey. 

“She says it’s a Funny Ghost,” Dewey reported.

Huey paged through the JWG, “I’ve got an entry on ‘Funnel Ghosts’ – often spotted in old, historic buildings. They typically haunt one spot and are believed to be the spirits of former residents.” 

“One spot? So, it can’t move??” Dewey mused.

“Hang on!!” Fenton yelled, zooming down just in time to dodge an enormous piece of plaster and wood the Funnel Ghost hurled.

“Even if it can’t chase us, it can throw,” Huey muttered. “I think I’ve got a plan.”

“No, I’ve got a plan!” Dewey said. 

Huey rolled his eyes, “Are we seriously gonna do this again???”

“No, ‘cuz I need you for my plan.”

Huey blinked. “I need YOU for MY plan.” 

And for the first time in a while, they were on the same page.


	7. Let's Get Dangerous

EXT. HAUNTED MANSION – 7 MINUTES LATER

John Stellerston stared in horror at the Funnel Ghost as it smashed its way through the Haunted Mansion buildings, tearing up the ceiling and props, obviously looking for something. 

“We have no idea what it is, sir!” The entire security team had gathered in front of the building. “It swats away anything that comes close, and we can’t even get inside to evacuate the riders!”

Stellerston fumed, paging through his own copy of the JWG. “Can this day get any weirder?!?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two objects approaching in the sky. And he knew immediately that his question was about to be answered.

ABOVE THE HAUNTED MANSION – SAME TIME

“They really do fly when you take them off the ride!!!” Dewey yelled in jubilation as he, Louie, and Launchpad piloted a rocket ship from the Astro Orbiter through the Disneyland sky. Fenton soared alongside in the Gizmoduck suit; Huey perched on his back.

“Everyone got the plan?” Huey checked.

“Yep!” Fenton said.

“Got it!” Launchpad affirmed.

“I have absolutely no idea what’s going on.” Louie said.

“Excellent!” Huey said. He glanced at Dewey. They nodded, and the two parties veered off in different directions.

“Initiating supersonic mode!” Fenton yelled, a massive jet engine appearing on the suit.

“Check!” Huey responded.

They dove directly at the ghost.

“Initiating project One Glove!” A massive baseball mitt on a robotic arm emerged from the chest plate.

Huey struggled to stay conscious in the g-force. “Check!”

The Funnel Ghost whirled around; eyes fierce.

“Ahhh!” Fenton exclaimed, “Initiating supernatural defense shield!!”

Huey braced for something to happen, only to find Fenton wearing a single clove of garlic around his neck.

“That’s the supernatural defense shield??” Huey groaned.

“Well, garlic does repel bad spirits. Here, I made one for you, too!” He handed Huey his own garlic necklace.

“If we survive this, remind me to talk to you about upgrades.”

The Funnel Ghost raised its hand, ready to knock them out. But before it could, its attention was taken by a second object as Launchpad, Dewey, and Louie came around from behind. 

Launchpad pulled out his Darkwing Duck bobblehead. 

“Let’s get dangerous!” the bobblehead said.

“You got it, DW!” Launchpad responded and barreled towards the ghost.

The Funnel Ghost glanced back and forth. In its moment of confusion, Fenton zoomed towards the spirit’s other hand. Webby saw him coming and reached her hands out. Fenton raised the glove.

“Gotcha!” he cried in victory.

“Wow!” Webby exclaimed. “Thanks, guys! Oooh, nice supernatural defense shield!”

Fenton looked smugly at Huey. Huey rolled his eyes. 

“Yes! They got Webby!” Dewey rejoiced. 

“So, what’s next?” Launchpad asked.

“We have to get to the Pirates of the Caribbean as soon as possible!” Dewey declared. “We have a fast pass for 12:30!” 

“Right!” Launchpad said, “Now where’s…”

The Funnel Ghost’s hand whipped into view, smashing into the rocket and sending the trio into a tailspin…

“AHHHGHGHGHGHGH!!!!!!”

…directly into the roof of Pirates of the Caribbean, crashing through and landing with an enormous splash.

“Nice!” Dewey’s voice floated out, “We didn’t even need the fast pass, again! We should go on vacation with Launchpad all the…”

“NOPE.” Louie said.

“Woo-hoo!” Huey exclaimed once they were on the ground “Phase 1 complete!” He turned to Fenton, one hand outstretched, “Secret celebration handshake!”

“We have a secret handshake?”

“We went over this last Tuesday!” Huey grumbled

“Never mind!” Webby said, “I’ve gotta get back inside the Mansion and reverse that spell!”

“Not yet, we have to distract the ghost.” Huey said.

“Who’s gonna do that?”

“Guess.”

EXT. HAUNTED MANSION – SAME TIME

Stellerston was barking orders on a megaphone.

“All park guests: please proceed calmly and quickly to the nearest emergency shelter area!! We are doing everything we can to…”

“Hey, can I use this? Thanks!” Dewey leapt up and grabbed Stellerson’s megaphone, dashed to the far edge of the plaza and jumped up on the wall separating the Haunted Mansion from Rivers of America. He was flanked by Louie and Launchpad, and all three were decked out in pirate regalia. 

“Launchpad, music!” Dewey ordered. Launchpad began playing the Indiana Jones theme on his phone.

“AVAST YE, CAPTAIN GORE!!!” Dewey yelled into the megaphone in his best pirate voice, pointing a sword at the Funnel Ghost with the other hand.

At the sound of its true name, the Funnel Ghost whirled around and let out a thunderous bellow. 

“Yes, that’s right!” Dewey continued, “’Tis I, the dread pirate captain Dewey Sparrow! And my jolly crew and I challenge ye to a duel!!!” 

The Funnel Ghost cocked a stormy eyebrow as if to say, “You challenge me to a duel??”

Dewey continued. “If we win, ye will depart from this place, and ne’er haunt it again! But if ye shall win, we will give ye your long-lost treasure for which ye have searched for so many years…” Dewey dropped the megaphone and held his hand out to Louie. “Louie, the treasure!” he whispered.

“Okay, but how much do you really need??” Louie probed.

“JUST GIVE ME SOME GOLD!!!” 

“Fine, but you’re only getting the cheap stuff.” Louie dug into his pockets and dropped a half-dozen gold coins into Dewey’s hand.

At the sight of the coins, the Funnel Ghost bellowed in rage. It shot up into the air, arms outstretched and launched itself at the trio.

Louie and Launchpad went pale and immediately ran off, but Dewey held his ground. He extended the gold coins towards the ghost.

Just when it seemed Dewey was about to be crushed by the vengeful spirit, the ghost stopped abruptly as if it had hit an invisible brick wall.

“HA!!!” Dewey cackled, “S’matter, Gideon?? Can’t leave your little haunted house and chase me?? Well, it looks like I, the great Dewey Sparrow, have won th…”

The Funnel Ghost’s eyes went from bright yellow to dark, flaming red. From its contorting form it sprouted four more oily arms and lunged them at Dewey.

“AAAGHGH, IT’S FLEXIBLE!!!!!!” Dewey screamed and ran after Louie and Launchpad. 

INT. HAUNTED MANSION – SAME TIME

Fenton was traversing the mangled Haunted Mansion ride track in the Gizmoduck suit, stopping at each trapped car.

“Greetings, citizens!!” he said cheerfully, “I’m Gizmoduck! We apologize for this current situation, but don’t worry because everything is under control!” A multitude of robotic hands and arms bearing screwdrivers, hacksaws, and homemade pies emerged from the suit, removing the safety bars and lifting each passenger out. “Please follow my assistant to the nearest emergency exit…”

Huey stood by the emergency exit, waving.

“…oh, and here’s a pie. Have a great day!!” 

INT. MADAME LEOTA’S ROOM – SAME TIME

Webby was busy paging through the Spellbook, trying to find some magical way to reverse this curse. 

“Divination, no. Mystical amulets, no. Shamrock Shakes – mmmm, but no…”

Huey entered the room, “Webby, we’re almost done, are you ready??”

“No! I can’t find anything in here about reversing spells!”

Huey pulled out a list of Disneyland facts from his hat. “Maybe some trivia will help! The Haunted Mansion was first conceived of in 1951 by Walt Disney himself! Disney passed away before the ride could be finished, and the project was taken up by Claude Coats and Mark Davis who…”

“Yeah, this isn’t helping,” Webby said quickly, then realized. “Wait…Davis??” 

“Yeah, Mark Davis was the one who came up with the story for the ride.” Huey said, “He wanted the ride to be funny and family-friendly, but Coats wanted it to be serious and scary. Davis won out. Neither one really knew which way Walt Disney would have wanted it.”

“THAT’S IT!!!” Webby yelled. She flipped to the page with the curse that brought the Funnel Ghost. “The first letter of each line – ‘C.O.A.T.S!’ And I’ll bet if I just reverse it…YES!!! Hang on, Huey, I’m gonna send this ghost back to…”

Just then a dark shadow fell across the room. Huey and Webby looked up to see the Funnel Ghost towering over them through a gaping hole in the ceiling. It let out a bellow of victory and raised its (now multiple) hands – Dewey in one, Louie in another, and mountains of pirate treasure in the rest.

“Uh, guys, little help up here?” Dewey asked.

“Oh, come on!!” Huey cried, “This was NOT part of the plan!!!”

“JUST IMPROVISE!!!!” Louie yelled.

Huey cringed at the word, then looked up in horror as the Funnel Ghost grew yet another arm and began descending towards him. 

Improvise…improvise…uh, I…my name is H…

Huey’s eyes widened as an idea just crazy enough to work blossomed in his brain. He inhaled, put on his most cheerful face, and began…

“Welcome ladies, gentlemen, theys, thems, and all others to the world-famous Haunted…Jungle…Mansion…Cruise…thingy! My name is Huey Duck, and I’ll be your skipper today!”

“Welp, never mind, we’re dead.” Louie groaned. The Funnel Ghost, meanwhile, looked on in utter bewilderment.

Huey shakily grabbed his Disneyland factsheet. “Construction of the Haunted Mansion began in 1961, but the ride itself was not completed until 1969. Does anyone know what caused this 8-year delay??”

“Curses? Mummies? Avalanches?” Dewey guessed. “Avalanches of cursed mummies?”

“Nope!” Huey said excitedly, “The 1964 World’s Fair, held in New York! Disney and his team had committed to building multiple attractions for the fair, and the development of all park rides had to be put on hold to allow for…”

“You know what, forget it,” Louie said, “Getting killed by the ghost would be more interesting than this.”

“HA!” Huey said, indignantly, “You think that’s interesting?? The 8-year delay was actually beneficial, as it allowed for the development of the omnimover – a Disney innovation first used on The Adventures through Inner Space!! This technology is what’s used in the Haunted Mansion ride cars today, affectionally known as “Doom Buggies” by…”

At this moment, the Funnel Ghost collapsed to the ground, dropping a stunned Dewey and Louie and showering all of them with gold coins. The ghost began breathing heavily, Huey’s presentation evidently lulling it into a deep sleep.

“HUEY!!!” Dewey cheered, wrapping his arms around his brother. “You defeated it with the power of boredom!!!” 

“We always knew you could.” Louie patted Huey’s shoulder absentmindedly and began grabbing as much gold as he could off the floor.

“I’m…going to take this as a compliment.” Huey said.

“Got it!!” Webby said, and began to recite, with perfect enunciation:

“Was I noisiv eht eurt ees lliw dlrow eht dna ,waht lliw yromem eht ,tnemom taht ni neht os  
Are wen a gnirb dna koob siht nepo ot (amard rof rialf dna) rogiv eht htiw yeht  
Llac lliw enoemos retal naht renoos ,llaw dna etag dniheb uoy edih yam yeht hguoht dna  
Thguan rofl la sawt’ ti ,dne eht ni tub. thguof I woh, sey – uoy rof thguof I ,sey o  
Dnuos elttil trohs siht ni uoy ot tuo llac I – dnuora regnil ohw, stirips o, em raeh emoc”

At that, the sleeping ghost slowly began to dissolve. It awoke with a start, too late, reaching out with its many arms and bellowing one last, mournful cry.

The kids jumped in unison, “YEAH!!!!”

…and then shuddered as a rumbling sound came from all around. The damage to the building was taking its toll. The battered walls shook.

“We gotta get out of here!!” Huey yelled.

“Children!” an old woman’s voice called out. “This way!”

Behind them was a narrow door that looked only half-real and definitely hadn’t been there before. And standing next to it was a familiar face.

Webby’s jaw dropped. “PRISCILLA?!?” 

Priscilla urgently beckoned them, and the boys and Webby ran through the door and out into daylight.

“Guys!” Webby said excitedly, “This is Priscilla! Wait…” she was suddenly very confused. “How did you get inside? And where did that door come from??”

Priscilla smiled warmly. “Oh, dear, it’s like I told you: I know everything about this place. All that is, all that was, and all that will be. After all…it is my house.” And then she was gone –disappeared in thin air.

The boys looked on in a mix of fear and astonishment, and Webby jumped for joy. “SHE WAS A GHOST THIS WHOLE TIME!!!! I KNEW IT!!!” 

Priscilla’s face reappeared in another flash. “Oh, by the way, you may want to run.” 

The kids turned around to see the Haunted Mansion toppling. They had just enough time form a protective huddle before the entire ride structure collapsed in a heap of dust and debris.


	8. Flawlessly

INT. ADVENTURELAND – SAME TIME

The Beagle Boys were walking down the midway, an overexcited Bouncer and Burger dragging a glowering Big Time behind them. 

“Hey, what’s that??” Bouncer asked.

Coming directly for them was a massive wave of dust, bowling over everything in its path. 

“AAAHHHHHHGHGHGGH” the three dogs yelled, running and jumping into a pool of water to get out of the way…

…which turned out to be part of the Jungle Cruise, where they immediately found themselves circled by live alligators.

“NOOOOO!!!!” Big Time yelled in agony, “I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!!!”

“I know, right?” Bouncer said, “This is the Nile River section of the ride. Alligators live in North America. This themein’ is all wrong.”

“I’M SICK OF THIS JOKE!!!!”

EXT. (WHAT USED TO BE) THE HAUNTED MANSION – TWO MINUTES LATER

When the dust cleared, the kids stood up from their huddle and looked around.

“WE’RE ALIVE!!!” Dewey cried, victorious.

Huey gasped. A big, muscular figure lay motionless a few yards in front of him on the plaza. “Mr. Stellerston!” he yelled, rushing forward. He produced a stethoscope from under his hat and jammed it against the eagle’s chest.

“He’s still breathing!” Huey said, “If only we had some water…”

“Water?!” Launchpad said, suddenly running up to them. “Uh, let’s see, water…Oh, there’s some water!!” he pointed across the plaza to the Rivers of America boat attraction. “Don’t worry, sir,” he said, awkwardly cradling the unconscious Stellerston, “I got ya!” 

“Wait, Launchpad…!!!” Huey started, obviously too late as Launchpad rushed Stellerston across the plaza and heroically dumped him in the manmade lake. 

“NOOO!!!!!” Huey dove after Stellerston, dragging the now coughing and sputtering head of security to shore. 

“What…what just…” Stellerston started.

“HA! You’re OK!!” Huey celebrated, hugging his neck. “Mr. Stellerston, I’m so sorry about the Jungle Cruise. And the Haunted Mansion. And the Astro Orbiter. And…Pirates of the Caribbean and Indiana Jones are ruined now, too, huh? But the ghost situation has been thoroughly taken care of because I, a good responsible Junior Woodchuck, had a plan and executed it FLAWLESSLY with my family!”

Stellerston glared in disbelief. Huey continued.

“…Oh, and also I’m, like, your biggest fan – would you sign my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook?? And my hat?? And this commemorative pile of rubble??”

INT. DISNEYLAND PARKING LOT – 60 SECONDS LATER

“BANNED from Disneyland FOR LIFE!?!?” Dewey yelled in disbelief. He, Louie, Webby, Launchpad, and Fenton struggled to their feet after being unceremoniously tossed onto the parking lot pavement.

Huey was on his knees at the feet of a fuming Stellerston, pleading for all he was worth, “Please Mr. Stellerston, just give me one more chance, I’ll make all of this up to…”

“Another chance?!?! Duck, are you insane??? You and your idiotic family destroyed my entire park today, and now you want another chance?!?!? If it was up to me, someone as unprofessional, unprepared, and unqualified as you would never be able to set foot in the Junior Woodchucks EVER again!!!”

Huey gasped in horror, his lip trembling and his eyes filling helplessly with tears.

The rest of the Ducks glared bullets at Stellerston. 

“Now you listen up, Mr. Stupid-ston,” Dewey marched forward with clenched fists. “My brother may be a brown-nosing know-it-all who can’t even have fun at DISNEYLAND, but he is the best chucking Junior Woodchuck I’ve ever seen chuck wood, and if it were up to me he’d already have so many badges you’d cry yourself to sleep at night just THINKING about it!!” 

“Yeah!” Huey sniffed, emboldened by Dewey’s outburst, “and my brother may be a reckless risk-taker who never thinks before he does anything, but so help me, he is the bravest, most loyal and enthusiastic adventurer I know, and if it were up to ME he’d be the star of EVERY attraction in this garbage dump!!”

“And MY brother…” Louie jumped in on the action, “…ah, man, I’m the last one left. Eh, whatever, I’m way cooler than these guys – like, that’s pretty hard to deny, right? Have you seen how much fan content gets made about me? It’s pouring in every day out here.”

“That’s up for debate,” Huey said.

“Pretty sure I’m in the lead on that,” Dewey declared.

“I think we’re all pretty even, actually,” Webby chimed in.

“ENOUGH!!!!!” Stellerston screamed, “EVERYBODY OUT!!!!!!!”

INT. STELLERSTON’S OFFICE – EVENING

“These kids just get worse and worse by the day.” Stellerston mumbled to himself, kicking through his cluttered security office that night, torn sheets of plastic hanging limply over the Gizmoduck-shaped hole in the wall. “No more responsibility, no more accountability, just do whatever they want whenever they want. Back in my day, we could take care of children like that!” 

He pounded his desk with a crushing blow, leaving a splintering dent in the wood – just one of many across the surface. 

Gingerly, he pulled his Junior Woodchuck sash out of his pocket. “At least I’ll always have you to remind me of those days,” he hugged the sash close to his chest, and hung it delicately on a hook behind the door, right next to his serialized collection of every edition of the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Suddenly, Stellerston turned white with fear. There was something wrong. He was missing a badge! No, TWO badges!! Two gaping holes in the middle of his pristine, historic sash! His hands started trembling and he felt his legs give out, his vision blurring.

“NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!” he screamed, “MY ONE SINGLE ACCOMPLISHMENT!!!!!! MY GLORIOUS CHILDHOOD, IT’S ALL RUINED!!!!!!! CURSE YOU, HUBERT DUCK!!!!!!!”


	9. And Everything Was Right...

INT. HUEY, DEWEY, & LOUIE’S HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

Huey lay on the fold-out sofa bed in his pajamas, holding the JWG awkwardly above his head. He flipped back and forth between the pages outlining the requirements for the Safari Leadership Badge and the Amusement Park Industry Badge, his eyes losing focus and turning the words to mush. 

He heard his brothers approaching but didn’t look at them. There was nothing they could say right now to make him feel better. 

And, to his surprise, they didn’t say anything at all. They just dropped two objects made of hard fabric onto his face. Staring back at him was one Junior Woodchuck Safari Leadership Badge and one Amusement Park Industry Badge. 

“Wha…? Where did you…??”

“Eh, I ripped ‘em off Stellerston’s sash while you and Dewey were yelling at him.” Louie said, unbothered.

“You STOLE these?!?”

“Stole?!” Dewey said, laughing, “Nah, you earned these.”

“And besides, that Stellerston was a real jerk-and-a-half,” Louie rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna become some sort of self-important, arrogant loser when you get all the Junior Woodchuck badges. There’s only room for two of those in this family, and it’s us.”

“Also, I’m sorry for messing up your day,” Dewey said. “I guess I got caught up in the moment and had to be the center of attention. I should’ve just let you do your thing. I promise I’m working on that.”

Huey sat up to face him, “No, I should’ve let you do your thing, too. We could’ve worked together. We’re actually really good at that.”

“Awww!” Dewey said, a huge smile spreading across his face, “You know what this means!”

“I’m afraid to find…” Dewey yanked Huey off the bed and pulled him and Louie in close. 

“FAMILY VACATION SELFIE!!!” Dewey whipped his phone out and snapped a quick, loveably awkward photo of the three of them. “Oh, yeah, this is totally going to be my cover photo this month. #ourfamilyisawesome #disneydontknowwhattodowiththis #weneedseason3now #duckbois”

“Oh, by the way,” Louie said, “You two need to share the sofa bed.”

“What?!?” Huey said. “This is a three-bed suite!”

“Yeah,” Louie said, “and where do you expect me to put all this pirate gold – on the floor??” He reached into his hoodie pockets and pulled out a heaping handful of gold coins. “No no no,” he murmured to the gold, walking towards the bedroom, “Louie’s here to take good care of you…”

Huey rubbed his forehead.

“Well, what a day, huh, bro?” Dewey said quickly, “Man, I’m tired. G’night.” He jumped onto the middle of the sofa bed, grabbing all the covers and sprawling out, leaving Huey no room at all. 

Huey was going to be mad, but then decided he’d had enough of that for one day. He flicked off the lights and sat down at the wood desk by the window. The scene went still, the buzz of the air conditioning and the distant rush of cars blurring into a backdrop. The room was illuminated only by the hazy glow of moonlight and streetlights from beyond the drawn curtains. The glow seeped silently, pushing against the darkness until it made a home in every corner. 

Dewey gradually faded from pretending to be asleep to actually being asleep, his breath coming in slow and heavy. He was still wearing his Mickey Mouse hat and ‘Team Dewey’ shirt. Huey carefully slipped a pillow under his sleeping brother’s head, placed the Mickey hat on the nightstand, and coaxed the jumbled covers up to Dewey’s chin and down over his feet. Off in whatever dreams of forbidden temples, holy grails, and crystal skulls Dewey was lost in, he smiled peacefully.

Huey peeked into the bedroom where Louie appeared to have fallen asleep while attempting to organize all of his stolen gold in piles across one of the beds. He was kneeling on the floor, face down in the covers, snoring heavily. Huey delicately picked him up and deposited him on the empty bed, lifting the heavy covers over him and letting them drift down into a scene of frozen ocean waves. Louie stirred briefly.

“Mmmm, it’s a…pirate’s life for me.” he mumbled.

“Shh,” Huey stroked his hair, “I know.” 

Huey grabbed his hat, the JWG, his two new badges, and a spare blanket from the closet and slipped out of the room. He blinked in the bright lights of the hallway and shuffled across the carpet. He could feel the full weight of the day in his muscles, but also felt lighter than he had in quite a while.

He crept soundlessly down the stairs and out the back door into the parking lot. In the far corner of the lot, Launchpad had managed to the park the plane while only taking out two streetlights, four cars, and the hotel entrance sign. All things considered it may have been his finest landing to date.

Huey crawled up onto the wing, wrapped himself in a blanket cocoon and stared up, the airplane metal smooth and sturdy on his back. The lights from the hotel blocked any stars, but the moon was a perfect crescent and the California air was cool and dry. He breathed deeply and held the JWG over his head. From under his hat, he pulled out a pen and scribbled over the “Edited by John Stellerston” on the cover. He replaced it with “Edited by Hubert Duck.”

“Someday,” he muttered. He pressed the two badges between the pages and tucked the book back under his hat, its familiar weight pulling him headfirst into sleep. He pulled out his phone, brought up the “Sounds of Water Dancing” app, and looked up to the limitless night sky, wowed by the sheer possibility of everything. His eyes grew heavy, the warm navy sky blurring into the deep black behind his eyelids. 

And everything was right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by @ArtsyLaVerne's adorable Ducktales art: https://twitter.com/artsylaverne/status/1221626343844020224?s=21
> 
> Link to Disneyland map - follow the kids around the park: https://www.dreamsunlimitedtravel.com/disneyland/disneyland-map.htm
> 
> Disneyland fans: Yes, I used the Disney WORLD Jungle Cruise layout, because it fit better with the story, and took plenty of creative liberties with the Haunted Mansion story and the length of time it takes to get around the park. I hope you can forgive me these transgressions...


End file.
